


[Podfic] kiss mine eyes and lay me to sleep

by amazuppai (catalysticskies)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blindness, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/amazuppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still dreams in colour, the only place now where he can see as he used to, but he knows that with every day that passes, every night he sleeps, even the vision in his mind is fading, losing its clarity and its brightness and, one day, leaving him in true nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] kiss mine eyes and lay me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss mine eyes and lay me to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634793) by [catalysticskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/catalysticskies). 



> _For this light momentary affliction is preparing us for an eternal weight of glory beyond all comparison, as we look not to the things that are seen but to the things that are unseen. For the things that are seen are transient, but the things that are unseen are eternal. **–2 Corinthians, 4;17-18**_

Podfic for catalysticskies' work, [kiss mine eyes and lay me to sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4634793).

Length: 00:12:03

Stream and download on SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/catalystsky/kiss-mine-eyes-and-lay-me-to-sleep-catalysticskies), or MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/22gvuanmpv4puc5/kiss_mine_eyes_and_lay_me_to_sleep_-_catalysticskies.mp3).


End file.
